Itami To Kanashimi, Warai To Yorokobi
by RivetraDragon
Summary: A bunch of Rivetra songfics. Some silly. Some sad. All right, fine, most are sad. I do take requests. Rated for language.


**So this is a collection of songfics that made me think of Rivetra.**

**Every Day When I Come Home My Wife Pretends To Be Dead**

**When I Open the Door**

I sigh softly. My boots are filthy, my hair is messy, and my shoulders ache. I swing open the door and pause.

**There's My Wife Collapsed With A Knife Sticking Through Her Back**

She's facedown in a puddle of blood, hair splayed out and limbs askew. A knife from the kitchen sticks out of her back. _TITAN_ is spelled out on the floor.

**The Floor's All Bloodstained**

I stare in disgust at the seeping red fluid seemingly draining from Petra.

**If a Stranger (Eren) Saw This He Might Faint**

Eren would scream, then pass out, maybe (hopefully) whacking his head on the hard floor.

**I Calm Myself Down,**

I take a deep breath. She's a stunning actress. I can't even see her breathing.

**Say, "Seems The Cleanup's Gonna Be Tough Today,"**

I peer down at her.

**And I Laugh.**

I smile a little.

**Still Lying On Her Stomach Looking Satisfied,**

A tiny smile graces her lips and her gold eyes slide open.

**My Wife Chuckles, "ku-ku-ku-"**

She laughs back at me.

**When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead**

The corners of my mouth turn up at the thought.

**What Kind Of Death Is She Gonna Have Tomorrow?**

She could do all sorts of things.

**I Can't Even Imagine!**

Unbelievable things.

**Once She Had An Arrow Through Her Head**

The blood dripped down her face eerily. The arrow was actually just a headband, though.

**Another Time She Dressed As A Soldier With A ****gun** **Sword**

She had an interesting uniform.

**Once She Dressed In A Fish Costume And Died. I Almost Closed The Door On Her.**

She squeaked in protest, flopping to the side a little.

**Cleaning Up Afterwards Is Quite A Pain Too**

I try to glare at her as I scrub, but it's hard when she has the face of an angel.

**Wiping Out The Bloodstains From The Floor**

It won't come out. This one spot is dyed pink forever.

**I Hope She'd Stop Cooking Dinner With An Arrow Through Her Head**

It's highly disturbing as she hums and twirls while sauteing radishes or whatever else she's making.

**When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead**

Laying there, completely still.

**If I Compliment Her A Bit She Gets Caught Up In It**

"I guess we're having tuna for dinner tonight?" I murmur.

"Yes we are!"

**So I Try My Best To Ignore It**

She usually stands up after I talk to her, and that's always unsettling.

**Before We Married, Even Though I Was Busy, I Was Happy Just Being Able To See Her**

I couldn't very often, so it always made me smile.

**We'd Drive Around Aimlessly All Night To See The Ocean, And Yet… **

Her grin as we stared at the endless expanse of salt water.

**Soon After We Married I Got My First Subordinates**

Eld, and Gunther, and Auruo, and Eren.

**And I Grew To Love My Work**

Seeing _them_ every day, too.

**I Didn't Give A Thought To How My Wife Felt, Waiting All Alone At Home**

I could find countless paper airplanes in our back garden, aimlessly tossed from the balcony above.

**My Wife Pretending To Be Dead When I Get Home… **

A tiny dimple on her cheek as she struggles not to laugh.

**Is It Because She Wants To Return To How We Used To Be?**

Occasionally seeing each other, a date here and there, a kiss, a long night spent together every few weeks.

**I Just Don't Know.**

She won't tell me.

**If Coming Home To See My Wife's Performance**

Blood spatter, limbs splayed out.

**Is The Shape Our Love Will Take**

Every day? Forever?

**Then I Guess That Works.**

Alright.

**When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead**

I get out of my car.

**What Kind Of Death Did She Have Today?**

Eagerly walking to the house.

**I Just Can't Wait As I Open The Door!**

**This is an actual song on YouTube, and there is a Rivetra version with awesome illustrations! I suggest checking it out.**

**I don't own the song or Shingeki no Kyojin.**


End file.
